1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliding caliper disc brakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In disc brakes of the type having a caliper member mounted on a torque plate member by means of a pair of sliding connections on a pair of parallel pins, the caliper tends to rotate or rattle through an angle around an imaginary axis perpendicular to the sliding direction of the sliding connections leading possibly to different resistance to that sliding, ruin of protecting rubber boots, rattle and noise.
Attempts to avoid such defects by increase of a span of the sliding fit connection have proven to be disadvantage resulting from increase of weight of the disc brake.